Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-7k+3(4k-1)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -7k + {3(}\gray{4k-1}{)} $ $ -7k + {12k-3} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {-7k + 12k} - 3$ $ {5k} - 3$ The simplified expression is $5k-3$